


Little Happy Sounds

by S J Smith (Evil_Little_Dog)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: community fanfic_bakeoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/S%20J%20Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Happy Sounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordGloria](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LordGloria).



> Disclaimer: I promise to put the toys back where I found them.

* * *

Being a vampire usually didn't suck.

Well.

Maybe it did, but not the way people – most people – would use the word. In a derogatory way.

But even right bloodthirsty demons needed their beauty sleep an' stupid bloody crickets hidin' out in tombs and chirpin' away, were enough to make a vamp go 'round the bend. An' even worse, when certain bloodthirsty demons had been beaten up by a li'l blond chit of a Slayer? An' really needed that sleep to heal up – blood would be better, but with the open wounds on his body – and the sun comin' up – he wasn't about to set foot outside the crypt.

Chasin' the li'l bastard down hadn't helped – bloody thing musta brought all its friends and family and shirt-tail relations in with it. When he smashed one, another one started up. Chirpin' and chirpin', worse than a stupid bird.

An' his vision was off – thanks again to the blond bint – so runnin' into the crypt wall left him seein' stars. And more of those stupid soddin' crickets.

Even a predator, top of the food chain, knew when he'd been beat by a bloody cricket.

Dazed, Spike crawled on top of the tomb, wishing he had a steak to cover his eye. Tonight, though, tonight he'd do better.

Tonight, he'd make that Slayer pay.

Afterwards, well. He'd get the bug spray.

* * *


End file.
